Rogue en Vogue
Rouge en Vouge is an upcoming event in Dirty Bomb scheduled to begin in the near future. It is intended to hype up the release of the newest merc, Aimee, and introduces new event currencies, cases, and opprotunities for loadout cards. Description It's April 18th, 2020 and Max Bashki, an influential French fashion designer, is launching his new line of cloths called BLEAK CHIC. Just as the fashion show starts Bashki is killed in his Parisian home. Aimee, a French merc for hire, is mortified and seeks to find his killer. The event During the Rogue en Vogue event you will help Aimee figure out who killed Max Bashki. Aimee has 16 suspects and 5 weeks (the length of the event) to figure out who is the killer. During the event you will also be able to earn "Decryption Cycles". Theses cycles will be used by mercs in the game using Aimee's PDA to hack into the MercSERV. MercSERV is the largest private merc contractor in the world of Dirty Bomb. "Decryption Cycles" can be earned by playing matches in the game and will drop at the end of each match. You may also purchase Decryption Cycles boosters and special cases during the event. "Decryption Cycles" will also be used for special event items during the event period. These items include the 'Culprit Case', a unique one time purchase during the entire event. The 'Culprit Case' will feature a unique 'Culprit Skin' that can be unlocked in an update once the culprit has been determined. It is recommended by the Splash Damage & Nexon to spend your cycles before the end of the events. SD does have a plan for the unused cycles at the end of the event but they still recommend spending cycles during the event. The story The Dirty Bomb attacks that hit London are still slowly being cleaned-up but the war continues between Jackal and Central Disaster Authority. Max Bashki, an influential French fashion designer, talks about the events that have changed the world forever in an audio interview. Bashki announced on Twitter that he would be launching a new product line to commemorate the Dirty Bomb attack and "bring life back" into the fashion world. The fashion show would be called "BLEAK CHIC" and take place April 18th, 2020. The time following up to the event Max Bashki continues to tweet about his life, work and put his massive ego on display for the world to see. Bashki also comments that individuals from a service called "MercSERV" have been contacting him and leaving messages. The day the BLEAK CHIC fashion show Aimee, a French merc for hire, is assigned as Bashki's bodyguard. She set's up a perimeter in Bashki's Parisian home using her Third Eye and informs Bashki she's almost finished. Aimee is a massive Bashki fan and adores his work for the fashion industry. Bashki tells her to relax and instead come have a conversation with him when. Suddenly a red dot appears on his forehead and BANG, Bashki is dead. The public is outraged and many blame Bashki's bodyguard, Aimee, for the lack of diligence. Aimee is mortified by the incident and seeks to find the killer. Aimee has 16 suspects at the start of her investigation and will have to go up against MercSERV, the largest private merc contractor in the world. Using her skills she'll hack into the MercSERV's servers and look for the merc and contractor that killed Bashki. Twitter timeline These are some of the tweets by @MaxBashki that highlight content from Dirty Bomb. They include concept art for BLEAK CHIC, CDA and feature a familiar female sniper character. Max Bashki is killed, his agent takes over his twitter account. Comic A url can found in one of the promotional pictures that points to bit.ly/1pKCyb2, which is a comic. Below is a gallery of all the comic pages or you can view it as one long page on Rogue en Vogue/Comic. Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 01.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 02.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 03.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 04.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 05.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 06.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 07.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 08.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 09.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 10.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 11.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 12.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 13.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 14.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 15.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 16.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 17.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 18.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 19.jpg Media Rogue en Vogue Update Teaser.jpg Max_Bashki.jpg Rogue_en_Vogue_Update_-_Who_killed_Max_Bashki.png Rogue_en_Vogue_Update_-_Aimee's_Phone.png Rogue_en_Vogue_Update_-_Decryption_Cycles.png Rogue_en_Vogue_Update_-_30%_off_credit_boosters.png Max_Bashki_-_Twitter_-_BLEAK_CHIC.jpg Max_Bashki_-_Twitter_-_Ladies.jpg Max_Bashki_-_Twitter_-_Sniper.jpg Max_Bashki_-_Twitter_-_Sniper_2.jpg Max_Bashki_-_Twitter_-_CDA.jpg Max_Bashki_-_Twitter_-_BLEAK_CHIC_Invite_April_18,_2020.jpg Trivia * Max Bashki resembles Karl Lagerfeld. The famous German fashion designer who works for the famous French fashion company Chanel. Comparison: